


I Am

by AndyAO3



Series: hopes and dreams can save the world [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Gen, Not Shippy, Roadhog is only mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAO3/pseuds/AndyAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least someone understands her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protonsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protonsinthedark/gifts).



> Hellooooo. I saw a post going around about how D.Va isn't taken seriously and I said to myself "well, that won't do" and made a quick thing for her. Because she's my favorite tank and I love her.

The morning light was pouring through her window by the time Hana logged off for the night, stretching languidly and wincing at the series of pops and cracks that came from her tired joints. The rig she had in Gibraltar wasn't hers; its specs weren't up to par with what she was used to, and her framerate and APM had suffered as a result. She couldn't risk streaming seriously. All she could do was continue to practice, keeping her reflexes sharp and her fingers busy.

Even if the mouse Winston had given her was too big for her hands. Even if the keyboard was giving her left hand a cramp from the lack of ergonomic design and how hard she had to hit the keys for them to register. Even if she had to borrow a second screen from storage and set up dual monitors herself on her tiny, tiny desk in her quarters.

She sighed, pulling her headphones off and rubbing at the chafed skin behind her ears. She'd left her ibuprofen in one of the compartments of her mech, and like hell was she going to go all the way down to where she'd parked the thing to get it. Dealing with Mercy would be worse still, as the woman would have a thousand different things to say about her posture, about exercises she should use for her wrists, about staying off the computer for a few days and giving the games a break (ha, as if).

Just as Hana was about to turn off the computer, massaging her left wrist tiredly, she heard a _beep_ from the headphones that she'd just taken off. A glance at her second monitor told her she had a message.

 **> audio.medic: **heyo  
**> audio.medic: **you slept yet?

Hana couldn't help her smile, even exhausted as she was. She leaned her chin into her left hand and used her right to peck out a response.

 **> the.real.d.va: **nope

 **> audio.medic: **damn girl  
**> audio.medic: **me neither tho, lbr

 **> the.real.d.va: **working on something?

 **> audio.medic: **just something to tide folks over. gotta keep those fans sated or they eat your inbox alive

 **> the.real.d.va: **could just tell them you need a break. musicians go on hiatus all the time

 **> audio.medic: **ain't about that  
**> audio.medic: **music makes folks happy  
**> audio.medic: **sometimes being happy on the regular is just the thing they need to keep going

 **> the.real.d.va: **WELL GEE WHEN YOU PUT IT LIKE THAT

 **> audio.medic: **yea i know  
**> audio.medic: **but i think you know it too

 **> the.real.d.va: **oh god dont get me started  
**> the.real.d.va: **cant curse  
**> the.real.d.va: **cant date  
**> the.real.d.va: **dont even think about going out in public without a smile and full makeup

 **> audio.medic: **man  
**> audio.medic: **i wanted to dye my hair once  
**> audio.medic: **ONCE  
**> audio.medic: **producer said it'd mess with my image  
**> audio.medic: **like, the fuck man  
**> audio.medic: **I WEAR A FROG HAT  
**> audio.medic: **WHO CARES

 **> the.real.d.va: **i got this offer from roadhog  
**> the.real.d.va: **he says id make a great junker?????  
**> the.real.d.va: **my publicists would kill me

 **> audio.medic: **on the one hand, anything that pisses off the publicists is ok in my book  
**> audio.medic: **on the other, you'd have to work with the rat  
**> audio.medic: **mako is p cool tho, did you know he's a vegetarian

 **> the.real.d.va: **omg yes  
**> the.real.d.va: **he has somehow figured out how to make vegan chocolate chip cookies???  
**> the.real.d.va: **hOW ARE THEY SO GOOD??

 **> audio.medic: **I DON'T KNOW MAN BUT THEY ARE

 **> the.real.d.va: **and i could still stream from my mech  
**> the.real.d.va: **id have to cut my hair so it wouldnt get in the way  
**> the.real.d.va: **never done that before!  
**> the.real.d.va: **never been to australia either!

 **> audio.medic: **one thing you gotta worry about is that they got shitty internet

 **> the.real.d.va: **THAT CAN BE FIXED  
**> the.real.d.va: **omg im excited now, youre not supposed to be encouraging me

 **> audio.medic: **well i'm the last person who'd discourage you  
**> audio.medic: **go for it girl  
**> audio.medic: **somehow i don't think mako will ask you to take time out of your day for brand deals and ads for shitty soft drinks  
**> audio.medic: **and that's always a plus imo

 **> the.real.d.va: **and i can still do things for overwatch  
**> the.real.d.va: **like  
**> the.real.d.va: **yeah this can totally work  
**> the.real.d.va: **now I just gotta tell my publicists

 **> audio.medic: **don't worry, the good fans who are worth keeping will stick with you  
**> audio.medic: **and i'm p sure mako won't object to you making off with some cute aussie girl

 **> the.real.d.va: **>:P

 **> audio.medic: **you can show her the world  
**> audio.medic: **shining shimmering splendid

 **> the.real.d.va: **i will put salt in your coffee tomorrow mister

 **> audio.medic: **girl it IS tomorrow

 **> the.real.d.va: **jerk

 **> audio.medic: **no u

 **> the.real.d.va: **ur face

 **> audio.medic: **ur MOM

 **> the.real.d.va: **...  
**> the.real.d.va: **omg ok time to sleep that was terrible

 **> audio.medic: **yeah probably  
**> audio.medic: **<#

 **> the.real.d.va: **lol, nite

With that, Hana Song turned off her computer and went to bed-- and for once, she went to sleep smiling.

 


End file.
